Zoro's Birthday Surprise
by VampireApple
Summary: The crew gets Zoro a tightly bound birthday gift. Zoro/Luffy, light bondage implied. One-shot.


I was depressed after reading chapter 573, so I went on deviantart, looking through pictures and found one entitled Happy birthday Zoro by Rienquish.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, nor the fanart this story was based off of.

###

Nami was sunbathing when Robin approached her.

"Navigator-san, kenshi-san's birthday is next week."

The orange head lifted her shades up and peeked at the raven-haired woman. "So?"

"I know the perfect gift for him."

Interested despite herself the younger woman sat up. "Really? What is it?"

Robin explained. She received a shocked expression. "Will you help me?"

"Uh… yeah. You sure?"

"Very sure. I shall inform the rest of the crew. However, I think it might be best if you talked with Cook-san."

"Right… I'll go do that…"

"I'll leave it in your capable hands." With that, the archeologist walked off.

Nami stared after her. "Geeze…" Shrugging out of her thoughts she went into the kitchen. "Sanji! I need to talk to you!"

"Nami-swaaan!" the blond danced over to her. "How many I help you?"

Fist met head. "Not now! I need you serious."

Sanji straightened and the hearts left his eyes. "Yes Nami-chan?"

"Listen, Robin had this idea for Zoro's bristhday and-"

"Why should I care about that stupid marimo's birthday!"

She punched him again. "Shut up and listen to me! Okay, so this is what Robin was thinking-"

Three days later the two women had the crew organized and in the conspiracy for Zoro's birthday. Every one except Luffy. Both Nami and Robin agreed he wouldn't be able to keep a secret from his first mate, and therefore would be told at the last possible minute. Usopp and Chopper had been threatened on pain of death not to tell the captain.

"But, isn't that mutiny?"

"Chopper, who are you more afraid of, Luffy or me?"

"You Nami."

"Good. And I say its not mutiny unless the captain says so."

"But how can the captain say its mutiny if he doesn't know?"

"Exactly."

"… oh."

Brooke loved the idea, it was just perverted enough for his tastes. Franky thought it was super, but was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see Zoro's face when he got his gift. Usopp got the idea of trying to hook up a camera so Franky could see Zoro's, but Nami quickly nixed the idea. Sanji was disgruntled at having to help, but there was no way he could disappoint Nami-swan and Robin-chan.

Finally, Zoro's birthday arrived. The crew was mostly convinced he had forgotten, and wondered how Robin had known.

They docked in a small island. Nami bullied Zoro into keep watch. So the green hair man was sitting in the crow's nest napping. After an indeterminable amount of time a carrier-seagull landed on his head and started pecking.

"Gah! Damn bird." Zoro took the note and swatted it away. He looked at it closely. It was Nami's hand. "Che." He figured she must have forgotten some orders. Annoyed, he opened it.

_Dear Zoro,_

_Happy birthday!_

_We've gotten you a gift we really hope you'll like. Its in the men's quarters. We'll be staying in town for the next two days, so enjoy as long as you want. Make sure you have a lot of fun. _

_- The Crew_

Zoro suddenly had a very bad feeling. He slowly climbed down to the deck and walked to the men's quarters. He stopped in front of the door, wondering if he really wanted to go in. Curiosity finally won out and he went inside.

The room was lit by dozen of candles. There was a meal for two on a table. But was held Zoro's attention was _who_ was on his hammock.

Luffy sat there, arms tied behind his back and a blindfold on. Wearing nothing but his prized hat.

Zoro got a nosebleed.

Luffy turned his head towards the door, instinctively knowing someone was there. "Ne, is Zoro there?"

The swordsman let out a strangled sound.

"Yay! Zoro's here! Happy birthday! Nami and Robin said I'm Zoro's birthday present, so come play with me!"

Another strangled noise.

###

Else where in an island bar.

"I wonder if kenshi-san and captain-san are enjoying themselves," Robin mused.

"They'd better, after all that work," Sanji grumbled.

"Yahohoho! Never fear, I'm sure they're having fun as we speak," Brooke proclaimed. The cook winced.

"I still don't understand why Luffy couldn't wear his clothes," Chopper said. Robin patted him on his head.

"No, this was a long time coming," Nami said. "Robin nailed it."

"Yohohoho! No, I think Zoro is!"

Navigator concussed musician.

"Nahw, I think Nami-sis is right. The bros will have a super time," Franky stated.

"And its all thanks to me!" Usopp proclaimed.

Sharpshooter got concussed by navigator.

###

Two days later the crew returned to the ship to find a very happy and tired captain and first mate.

Zoro couldn't even gather up the energy to slaughter the seven where they stood.


End file.
